


Walking in the darkness

by lucife56



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56
Summary: Ardyn as Kingsglaive





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Being the Darkness




	3. Taking a Kingdom from the inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn as Kingsglaive


End file.
